El embarazo de Ginny
by ClausXD
Summary: El Embarazo de Ginny ocurre después de la Última Batalla en Hogwarts, es principalmente Harry & Ginny, también hay un poco de Ron & Hermione quien se declara a quien? , y como todos superan la muerte de Fred, en especial George y Angelina...
1. Prologo

Los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling, contiene Spioler del último libro.

Espero sus comentario XD

* * *

Prologo

Después de la Última BAtalla, en el Gran Comedor Ginny estaba sentada al lado de su madre, ambas lloraban la muerte de Fred, rodeando la mesa de Griffindor se encontraban el Sr. Weasley junto con Bill, que llevaba de la mano a una aturdida Fleur, y junto a ellos se acercaba Charlie.

Ginny alzó la vista buscando a sus otros hermanos, y fué cuando vio a Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano mientras se alejaban por la escalinata de marmól donde había unos agujeros enormes, evidencia de la reciente batalla.

- Ginny, cariño - La voz de su padre saco a la pequeña peliroja de sus ensoñasiones - ¿sabes donde estan tus hermanos? -

El Sr. Weasley abrazo su esposa, él queria saber donde estaban el resto de sus hijos, la necesidad que sentia de saber donde estaban en todo momento para poder protejerlos era insoportable y la única manera de superarlo era entender que Fred había escogido pelear por un mundo mejor, y lo habia logrado.

- Solo se que Ron esta con Hermione, y no creo que quiera interrupciones, - Un amago de sonrisa aparecio en los rostros de los Weasley.

- Ese seria el primer milagro después de la Batalla - La Sra Weasley pensaba que talvez, al final de todo, la perdida de Fred no fuera el fin de su mundo, tenía otros hijos por los que ver, probablemente La MAdrigera podria ver una generacion más, crecer y ser feliz. - ¿Y el resto? - Nunca era malo saber donde estaban sus pilluelos.

- Yo vi a George con Alice, y tampoco quieren que los interrumpan, el estara bien ma - Aunque pareció que Percy nunca se llevo bien con sus hermanos, y menos con los gemelos, ellos eran sus hermanos preferidos, ahora que Fred se había ido, Percy haria hasta lo imposible para reconciliarse con George.

En el Gran Comedor todavia se podia sentir la tristesa en el aire, familias entreas lamentaban las muertes de sus seres queridos, Neville y su abuela se acercaban a ellos, y más atras venia Luna. Ginny queria ir a buscar a Haryy, porque sabía que encuanto tubiera un momento para estar solo, lo mas probable esque se culpara de todas las muertes que ocasino la Guerra, además tenian otros asuntos pendientes.

- Hola - Neville saludo a todos y ayudaba a su abuela a sentarse. Entre los saludos u abrazos que se daban los sobrevivientes, Luna fue dorecto a Ginny y la abrazo.

- Harry salió con Ron y Hermione, yolo ayude cuando distraje a los demás - El murmullo de Luna solo fue audible para Ginny.

- Buenas noches a todos - La voz de la Profa McGonagall se escucho por encima del ruido - El funeral para rendir homenaje a los héroes de Guerra sera la proxima semana, ya les llegara una lechuza a su casa, todos aquellos que no tienen donde dormir, porfavor pasen al recibidor mientras el Gran Comedor es acondicionado para que duerman. Todos los alumnos tienen que presentarse en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Todos los profesores, y la Orden del Fenix favor de presentarse en el 5to piso para facilitar el regreso de los alumnos que se encuentran en Hogsmeade, los prefectos porfavor guien a todos fuera del GRan Comedor, regreso en unos minutos. - Dicho esto la Profa McGonagal guió atravaz del pasillo central a todos los profesores hacia el 5to piso mientras el Gran Comedor se vaciaba poco a poco.

- Ginny querida, sera mejor que tu y Luna se vallan a sus habitaciones para que se den un buen baño y descancen, si ves a Ron o a George dales un beso de mi parte, diles que los quiero y mandalos a la cama... - La Sra Weasley ayudaba a la abuela de Neville a levantarse mientras organizaba una salida en fila de todos los pelirojos.

-Yo acompaño a Luna a su cuarto - Un sonrojado Neville sorprendio a todos, probocando que la cara de Luna fuera del mismo color que el pelo de Ginny (quien intentaba no soltar una carcajada al igual que la abuela del Neville) mientras tomaba timidamente la mano que le ofrecia un vacilante Neville.

- Bueno - Bill intentaba por todos los medios no reirse de las caras de Neville y Luna, y de que caminaran tan lento y separados solo tomados de la mano - En ese caso yo llevare a Ginny a la Torre de Gryffindor y saludare a unos cuantos cuadros -

- Ay mi nieto, tanta prisa por que no le ganaran a la chica, y hasta se olvida de su pobre abuela - Las risas de los Weasley no se hicieron esperar mientras Charlie ayudaba a la señora apararse.

Ya casi enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda la voz de Bill rompio el silencio.

- Oye nena, que va a pasar con Harry, has hablado con él, porque a nosotros no nos puedes engañar, he estado hablando con Charlie, y decidimos que si Harry no regresa contigo, lo golpearemos, sera cuestion de mensionarselo a Georege y a Ron y estaran con nosotros, es mas tal ves eso anime a George, y por Percy no te preocupes, contal de "congraciarse" con nosotros también lo golpearia -

- Espera, espera espera - Ginny se detuvo justo enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente al mayor de sus hermanos - Yo no he podido hablar ocn él, es más la última vez que lo vi fue en tu boda, y ahorita necesita descansar después de todo, no creo que haya estado de vacaciones, porfavor, ¿si? - Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que ya había pasado mucho tiemoi y que probablemente el ya la hubiera olvidado, o pensara que necesita una mujer mas madura como Cho a su lado.

- Okey, pero no llores pequeña, si lloras lo golpeare y después preguntare, ¿entendido? -

-Entendido...-

-¿Contraseña porfavor?- La voz estrangulada de la Dama Gorda los hizo girar a ver el retrato donde la Dama Gorda intentaba permanecer en su cuadro mientras su amiga Violeta intentaba por todos los medios sacarla mientras le coqueteaba a Bill.

- Buenas Noches mis bellas damas - Bill sabía que Violeta sentia debilidad hacia él desde que era estudiante, y se sentia bien saber que apesar de sus cicatrices todavia tuviera admiradoras.

- Es hora de que todos vallan a dormir - Apesar de que la Dama Gorda también sentia debilidad hacia los pelirojos, sabía que si ella no ponia orden Violeta se quedaria hablando toda la noche.

- Buenas noches Bill, te quiero - Ginny queria reir a carcajada suelta, pero si lo hacia en ese momento probablemente tendir auque pasar la noche en el pasillo, - Dumbledore -

- Adelante - Con muchos esfuersos el retrato se movio dejando pasar a Ginny

- Buenas Noches pequeña, yo también te quiero - Ginny le mando un beso a su hermano antes de que se cerrara el retrato ya que Violeta tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Bill.

Lo primero que vio Ginny al entrar a la Sala Común fue a Ron y Hermione besandose mientras Harry descansaba en un sillon frente a la chimenea. Después de todo lo que vio, y el no haber llorado la muerte de su hermnano Fred, lo unico que pudo hacer fue reir de histeria antes de que las lagrimas y todo el dolor que llevaban dentro estallara.


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling, contiene Spioler del último libro.

Espero sus comentarios XD, si alguien me puede decir como responder los reviews, seria genial

* * *

Capitulo 2

_Lo primero que vio Ginny al entrar a la Sala Común fue a Ron y Hermione besandose mientras Harry descansaba en un sillon frente a la chimenea. Después de todo lo que vio, y el no haber llorado la muerte de su hermano Fred, lo unico que pudo hacer fue reir de histeria antes de que las lagrimas y todo el dolor que llevaban dentro estallara._

Harry corrió a abrazar a Ginny, que lloraba a lágrima viva hecha un ovillo en el suelo, el moreno la rodeo con sus brazos y la levanto, volteando a ver a Hermione dijo:

-Podrías traer la piyama de Ginny, por favor-

Antes de que Ron pudiera repelar, Hermione afirmo con la cabeza, tomo de la mano a Ron y se encamino a la habitación de Ginny.

Harry subió a su cuarto, susurrándole palabras de consuelo a su amada, poco a poco las lágrimas de Ginny se fueron convirtiendo en puros sollozos, con ambas manos se aferraba a la camisa de Harry mientras sorbía por la nariz. Con mucha delicadeza, y sin tirar a la pelirroja, el moreno abrió la cama e intento meter a Ginny entre las sabanas, pero ella se aferro al cuello de su camisa, y susurro mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, después de unos minutos ella rompió el silencio .

- Harry – A pesar de que la voz le sonaba pastosa, para Harry era el sonido mas bello del mundo.

- Si, Ginny-

- ¿Cuándo Hagrid te llevaba en sus brazos, tu estabas vivo? - Ginny había levantado la vista hacia el rostro del moreno, y lo miraba entre las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que colgaban de sus largas pestañas.

Por mas que Harry había intentado descifrar la mirada de la pelirroja, no sabía en que estaba pensando. Así que opto por contarle la verdad.

- Si -

Los gritos que pego la pelirroja, se escucharon por todo el castillo, haciendo que todos temieran por la vida del "niño que sobrevivió", porque una cosa era sobrevivir a Voldemort y otra muy diferente es sobrevivir al enojo de Ginevra Weasley.

- ¡Sueltame! - Ginny intento que el moreno la soltara, pero solo logró que él la abrazara con mas fuerza.- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! ¡Primero te vas y me dejas sola, sin ninguna noticia tuya, Remus te vío una vez, después te escondes en casa de Bill! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Nadie me decía nada!- Ginny estaba sacando todo su enojo y dolor, enfocándolo hacia Harry, y acompañaba cada frase con un golpe en cualquier lugar que alcanzara. - ¡Y después, cuando al fin vienes a Hogwarts, me entero por terceros, no me saludas, prácticamente pasas de mi, y en medio de la batalla, apareces haciéndote el muertito, nosotros aquí peleando, y viendo morir a la gente que mas queremos, y tu jugando a los muertos!

Las lágrima habían regresado al tiempo que los gritos disminuían, poco a poco Harry se sentó en la cama con Ginny en su regazo, le acaricio la espalda y susurró:

- Entiendo si estas enojada conmigo, pero no podía hacer nada, tenia miedo de que si me llegaba a comunicar contigo, los mortífagos fueran tras de ti, mira lo que les paso a Remus, y Tonks, a Ted, a Fred. También entiendo si ya no quieres estar conmigo, y comprenderé si ya no me quieres volver a ver. - A Harry le partía el corazón decir esto, pero Ginny tenia derecho de seguir su vida adelante, sin que nada ni nadie le trajera tristeza a la puerta de su casa, así que puso a su pelirroja de fuego en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de ella.

Ron y Hermione que estaban en la puerta, y habían presenciado mas de la mitad del show, no sabían que hacer, ellos siempre pensaron que Harry y Ginny volverían a ser novios inmediatamente después de que terminara la guerra.

- Nos podrían dejar un momento solos, por favor- Ginny se había parado de la cama, y estaba muy seria mientras les pedía a Ron y Hermione que salieran.

Harry se quedo de espaldas a la pelirroja, tal vez ella todavía tenia algo mas que decirle, y el no podía volver a negarle nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detras de Ron, Ginny se acerco a Harry y lo tomo del brazo.

-Si nos sentamos a hablar, creo que seria mejor-

Harry se sentó en su cama y espero a que Ginny hablara.

- Mira Harry, yo no quería decir eso, bueno, si pero no de esa manera, me gustaria que lo vieras desde mi punto de vista, todo empezó cuando al fin te fijaste en mi, Hermione sospechó desde el principio, que yo te gustaba, pero que algo no dejaba que tu tomaras la iniciativa, cuando al fin nos besamos, creí que seria parte de tu vida, después me di cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que nos amábamos, todavía había secretos entre nosotros, pero no le di importancia, porque tontamente creí que algún día me contarías todo, pero después decidiste por ambos, que teníamos que terminar, para que los mortífagos no me lastimaran, ni buscaran a mi familia, yo creí y confié en ti, y después de regresar sola a Hogwarts, me entere que Remus sabía donde estabas, y que te había visto después de que huyeran de la boda Bill, y mucho después el llego a casa a decirnos que Teddy había nacido, y que tu serias el padrino, que ya habías aceptado, y nos enteramos que estabas en casa de Bill, y que tu habías ayudado a escapar a Luna y a Dean, cuando convencí a mamá de que me dejara ir a verte, ya no estabas. Aunque nadie me vio, llore durante días porque habías buscado a un Weasley para que te ayudara, y por alguna razón no había sido yo. Después Neville llamo al E.D. Y yo vine corriendo porque decían que tu estabas aquí, y cuando llegué no me saludaste, no dijiste nada, y aceptaste a la primera la ayuda de Cho, más tarde, tu te fuiste a pelear y no miraste atrás, y cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, pensé que estabas muerto, y yo también quise morir. Por eso yo no se si me quieres todavía, o si encontraste alguna veela en tu camino y me olvidaste.-

- Ginny, no había día que no pensara en ti, no había noche que no soñara tenerte entre mis brazos y no deseara verte, abrazarte y besarte, y todo lo que hice fue porque quería protegerte, todas las personas que he querido, terminan muertas, y preferiría que tu estuvieras lejos, pero viva.-Harry beso a Ginny como si su vida dependiera de eso, la abrazo y poco a poco la fue acostando sobre la cama.

Alguien toco la puerta, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-Podemos pasar-Eran Ron y Hermione que regresaban al ver que los otros no bajaban.

- Claro, adelante-

¡Crack!


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling, contiene Spioler del último libro. Este capi, esta dedicado a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a sus Favoritas...

Espero sus comentarios XD

* * *

Capitulo 3

_¡Crack!_

Harry se sobresalto, saco la varita de su bolso al tiempo que empujaba a Ginny detrás de él y la cubría con su espalda.

Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione mientras soltaba una maldición...

Mirando a todos lados, Harry encontró la fuente del ruido, y solo vio a Kreacher en medio de la habitación con cara de asustado, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida y jugos de calabaza.

- No vuelvas a aparecerte sin avisar, Kreacher, casi nos matas del susto,-Dijo Harry al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada para aliviar la tensión que había producido la repentina aparición del elfo.

- Si amo- Kreacher dejó la bandeja de comida en una mesa que apareció en medio de la habitación, Hermione dejo las cosas que había sacado del baul de Ginny.

- Traje cosas para ti, y tome prestadas unas prendas para mi, si no te molesta-Le dijo a la pelirroja.

- Claro que no-Decía mientras la abrazaba y saludaba.

- Vale, y yo al último – Dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida mientras se acercaba a su hermanita.

Riendo Ginny se acerco a él, y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

- Bueno, como yo ya cene, me voy a dar un baño, ¿vale? - Ginny soltó a su hermano, y tomo su ropa mientras se dirijía al baño de la habitación.

- Ok - Dijeron todos.

Después de que todos cenaran y se bañaran, se sentaron en las camas a platicar, Hermione se sento con Ron, dejando a Ginny con Harry, poco a poco se fue haciendo más noche, después de casi 2 horas, Neville, Dean, Seamus, llegaron y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, cuando Ginny se estaba cayendo del sueño, ella se levanto arrimo las sabanas de la cama de Harry, y se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando Ron gritó.

- ¿Espera, que se supone que haces? -

- Voy a dormir-

- Pues entonces sera mejor que tu y Hermione se vayan a su habitación-Ron no quería que de ninguna manera su hermanita durmiera con su novio. Obviamente, no sabía lo que implicaban sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que ambas nos vallamos?- La tímida voz de Hermione se escucho desde la cama de Ron.

-Eh- Ron no sabía que decir, primero si quería que ambas chicas se fueran, porque no quería que su pequeña hermana durmiera con un chico, y mucho menos en la misma habitación que él, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, lo que había dicho significaba, que Hermione no dormiría con él.

También sabía que la castaña cuando la castaña dormía sola, tenía pesadillas en las cuales, ella seguía atrapada en la casa de los Malfoy, entonces volvía a revivir todo lo sucedido, y se despertaba gritando de miedo y llena de sudor.

Un sollozo saco a Ron de sus pensamientos, Hermione y Ginny estaban casi por salir del cuarto, la pelirroja veía con enojo a su hermano, mientras abrazaba a la castaña que iba llorando, y se intentaba tapar con una bata que le había dado Neville.

-Espera-Ron corrió al lado de Hermione y la abrazo – No quiero que te vallas, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran. - Y para asombro de todos, Ron cargó a Hermione en brazos, la llevo a su cama, y con mucho cuidado (y amor), la metió entre las sabanas con todo y bata, la tapó, y rojo como su cabello, rodeo la cama para meterse al lado de Hermione.- Más te vale mantener las manos lejos de mi hermana Potter- Ron abrazo a una sorprendida Hermione y corrió las cortinas de su cama dejando a todos estupefactos.

Ginny se aventó a la cama de Harry se metió entre las sabanas y después de que un asombrado Harry se acostara junto a ella, escondió la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y soltó una carcajada.

Poco a poco todos en la habitación se fueron durmiendo, cada uno soñando en lo que haría, ahora que Voldemort no acechaba sus vidas.

Unas habitaciones mas allá una chica de tez negra, lloraba amargamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, aunque no tenia mucho tiempo de embarazo y todavía no se le notaba, ya quería tener a su bebe en sus brazos, y poder transmitir todo el amor que sentía a su hijo, además no sabia como decirle a la familia de su esposo que estaba embarazada.

Los rayos del Sol despertaron a Ginny, abriendo los ojos lentamente, la pelirroja se encontró recargada en el pecho de su amado, alzando la vista parcialmente pudo observar a su hermano dándole suaves besos a Hermione para que despertara. Después vio a Harry, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, lo beso y se puso de pie.

Ginny y Hermione decidieron ir a la habitación de las chicas para arreglarse, mientras los chicos buscaban a George para desayunar.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor las cuatro mesas estaban colocadas en su lugar, a pesar de los hoyos que habían en las paredes, y de las manchas donde las maldiciones habían rebotado el salón se veía muy bien. La Familia Weasley se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos estaban comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de la Sra Weasley, Percy estaba sentado a lado de una compañera del trabajo que había estado escondiéndose durante casi todo el año.

Cuando ya todos estaban desayunando Alice y Angelina bajaron, George se paro y las ayudó a sentarse a ambas chicas, antes de sentarse abrazó a Angelina que negó con la cabeza, y se sonrojo, después de que todos miraran esa extraña escena, todos terminaron de desayunar, cuando la Profa McGonagall se levanto y dio los anuncios del día.

- Hoy todos regresaran a sus respectivas casas, por los acontecimientos pasados, todos están invitados a rendir homenaje a los héroes de guerra, la ceremonia se realizara el viernes de la próxima semana, las reparaciones al castillo duraran todo el verano, y están cordialmente invitados a ayudar.-

Después de eso, todos salieron del comedor para preparar los sus baules con sus pertenencias. Ron y Hermione que no tenían nada que guardar, fueron a al patio a pasear mientras Harry y Ginny pasaban el día en la Sala Común. A media mañana todos estaban en los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación en Hogsmeade para ir a Londres.


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno, este capitulo esta dedicado en especial a "ginny", a SerenitySey, y a suepotter, también a toda las personas que los tienen en sus favoritos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capi.

Los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling, contiene Spioler del último libro.

También quiero aclarar que entre George y Angelina no va a haber romance.

* * *

Capitulo 3

El viaje a Londres fue muy diferente al resto de los viajes, esta vez George viajaba en un compartimento aparte, junto a Alice y Angelina, abrazaba a ambas, mientras las consolaba intentando aceptar el hecho de que ahora estaba solo, sin su hermano, y tenia que cuidar de ambas mujeres, más su madre y Ginny.

En otro vagón viajaban Ron y Hermione que planeaban su viaje a Australia para traer de regreso a los padres de la castaña. En la banca de enfrente Harry Ginny dormían abrazados e intentando no caerse.

En otro vagón Luna viajaba junto a la Sra Longbottom, las cuales para asombro de todos platicaban animadamente, mientras Neville dormía con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Luna.

La Sra Weasley viajaba con el resto de la familia casi al final del tren, todos iban planeando que hacer cuando llegaran a Londres.

Cuando llegaron a la estación todos, incluyendo la amiga mestiza de Percy, a Angelina y Alice, empezaron a aparecerse fuera de la Madriguera, Harry abrazó a Ginny de la cintura, y se apareció dentro de los límites de la Madriguera, donde los esperaban los hermanos Weasley, una vez dentro todos estaban en la sala, sentados en los sofás o recargados en las paredes esperaban que alguien rompiera el silencio, de repente George se paró y dijo:

- Sera mejor que abra Sortilegios Weasley, a Fred le gustaría que siguiera con nuestros planes, y además la gente necesita material para celebrar la victoria. Regresare al anochecer. - Y salió sin decir adiós.

Alice y Angelina se despidieron de la familia y siguieron a George.

-Yo tengo que ir al ministerio, antes de partir Kingsley me dijo que necesitaría gente de confianza para reparar el daño hecho. Será mejor que Percy y Andrew me acompañen.-Dicho esto, los tres se retiraron por la chimenea.

-Bueno, yo prepararé la comida, chicas me ayudan-La Sra Weasley, Hermione y Ginny se fueron hacia la cocina.

-Fleur y yo estaremos arriba, callate Charlie - Añadió Bill antes de que su hermano se pudiera burlar.

-Será mejor que nosotros saquemos las mesas al patio y limpiemos un poco, esto esta lleno de polvo- Dicho esto Charlie, Ron y Harry salieron a limpiar el patio y preparar todo para la comida.

En la noche la familia Weasley se preparaba para dormir, todos ya habían cenado, y se repartían en las habitaciones, la Sra Weasley estaba discutiendo con Ron.

-Tu dormirás con Harry, y Hermione dormirá con Ginny, y fin de la discusión.-

-Pero mamá, Hermione tiene pesadillas por la noche, y no quiero dejarla sola-

-No estará sola, estará con Ginny.-

Ron seguía a su madre, mientras está llevaba sabanas a todos, intentando convencerla de que los dejara dormir juntos.

-Pero mamá-

-Pero nada, si no quieres que te castigue será mejor que te vallas a la cama como los demás.-

Ron se dirigió a su habitación donde lo estaban Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

-Dijo que no-

Hermione y Ginny se fueron al cuarto de la pelirroja, se bañaron, y se cambiaron.

-Ginny-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos dormir en la misma cama?-

-Si, claro- Ambas chicas se acostaron en el colchón de Ginny y se empezaron a dormir.

A medianoche Harry puso en practica el plan que había tramado junto con Ron, ambos se levantaron sin hacer ruido, se pusieron la capa encima y salieron hacia la habitacion de Ginny, con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta, y sin hacer ruido entradon a la habitación, y se encontraron con el peor temor de Ron, Hermione estaba sentada en su lado de la cama, con los ojos desenfocados, sudando y sin poder dormir.

- Cariño – La llamo Ron mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia su novio, y se abalanzó sobre él. Ron la cargo mientras Harry les hechaba la capa encima, después les abrio la puerta y cuando calculo que ya habían salido, cerro con cuidado, y se encamino a la cama donde todavía dormia Ginny.

Harry se acosto junto a su amada, la abrazó y se durmió al instante.

_El patio de La Madriguera estaba iluminado por la luz rojiza del sol que indicaba que seria una noche clara, Harry estaba sentado en primera fila, todo estaba adornado igual que el dia de la boda de Bill, al frente del altar había un muchacho rubio que le daba la espalda, de un momento a otro la marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar, todos los presentes se pararon y voltearon a ver a la novia, pero Harry se había quedado estático mirando al novio, que no era otro que Draco Malfoy._

_-Que bonita pareja hacen, ¿no lo crees?- A su lado Hermione tomada de la mano de un extraño, veia a Sr Weasley y a la novia acercase al altar. Cuando la novia volteeo a despedirse del Sr., Harry vió con horror que era Ginny la que se casaba con Malfoy._

-¡Ginny!, ¡Ginny!-

La voz de la Sra Weasley saco a Harry de su pesadilla, el moreno se levanto de golpe tirando a Ginny de la cama mientras veia con horror como la puerta se abria y entraba una muy enojada Sra Weasley.

-¿Harry?, ¡Ron! - Así como entro, así salió la Sra Weasley buscando a su hijo. - ¡Ayer te dije que no!, ¡¿Acaso queires permanecer castigado por el resto de tu vida?!, ¡¿Como te atreviste a dejar que tu hermana durmiera con un hombre bajo este techo?! - La voz de la Sra Weasley iba disminuyendo conforme se alejaba de la habitación.

Harry y Ginny se vieron a los ojos y ambos salieron corriendo en direccion hacía el cuarto de Ron. Cuando llegaron vieron a Hermione abrazada a la Sra Weasley que la consolaba mientras esta le explicaba las pesadillas que tenia desde que fúe capturada en la casa de los Malfoys.

Después de eso, nadie puso reparos en que las parejas durmieran juntas.

El atardecer iluminaba la Madriguera mientras todos se preparaban para la partida de Ron y Hermione, ambos viajarían a Australia por los padres de la chica, habían pasado ya 2 días desde su regreso a la Madriguera, el plan era presentarse ante el gobierno mágico de Australia, presentar una carta del actual ministro Kingsley, y así ser escoltados por aurores y magos preparados para que efectúen el contra hechizo.

Después regresarían y se hospedarían en la Madriguera por unos días. Mientras el Ministerio de Magia arreglaba los papeles muggles para que pudieran retomar su vida normal.

-Entonces, van a viajar en un avión - Preguntaba un emocionado señor Weasley mientras hostigaba a Hermione de preguntas e ignoraba la risa de Ron.

-Ya cariño-La Sra Weasley abrazó a su esposo y se despidió de su hijo y Hermione.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para los pelirrojos y el moreno, todo se había vuelto una tediosa rutina, todos los días la Sra Weasley se levantaba, pasaba tocando las puertas de todos los cuartos, y se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras en el segundo piso Ginny entra sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermano donde ahora solo duerme Harry, se acuesta junto a su novio, y lo abraza al tiempo que lo llama para despertarlo, un piso arriba, Percy y Andrew se preparaban para ir a desayunar, en el cuarto de los gemelos, George intentaba seguir con su vida, mientras compartía el cuarto con Charlie, ahora que Bill estaba en La Madriguera con una embarazada Fleur, Charlie no tenía habitación. Un día después del funeral, George se había acercado a él y le había pedido que usara la cama de Fred, para no interrumpir al matrimonio de Bill.

Cuando ya todos estaban desayunando, casi nadie hablaba, el silencio era un poco tenso, nadie sabía que decir. El primero en levantarse era el Sr. Weasley, se despedía de su mujer y partía hacia el ministerio, seguido de cerca por Percy y Andrew, después Bill y Fleur partían hacia Gringotts, después George iba en busca de Lee Jordan, su antiguo compañero de clases, lo había contratado para que lo ayudara en la tienda.

Al finalizar de lavar los trastes, Harry y Ginny iban en busca de Luna, que estaba viviendo en la casa de Neville, ya que su padre se encontraba en San Mungo, y se iban todos juntos hacia Hogwarts, donde estaban ayudando a restaurarlo a su antiguo esplendor.

El sol iluminaba el patio frente al lago de Hogwarts, donde cuatro chicos caminaban, lanzando hechizos mientras platicaban.

-Cariño, tu crees que algún día Hogwarts vuelva a hacer como antes- La pregunta claramente iba dirigida hacía Harry, pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Luna contestó:

-Yo creo que si, es parte de la magia del castillo.-

-Preciosa, creo que le hablaba a Harry- Neville rojo como un tomate le izo la pequeña aclaración a Luna, que volteo a ver a un sonrosado Harry que asentía con la cabeza.

-Oh, okey- Luna siguió con los hechizos que hacían que las rocas astilladas volvieran a tomar forma de bloques, mientras Neville usaba hechizos para fertilizar las plantas, a la par que Ginny recogía las armaduras y las enviaba dentro del castillo al vestíbulo, a su paso Harry elevaba los bloques que acababa de formar Luna y los colocaba al pie del castillo.

-Bueno, yo opino lo mismo, y creo que sera mejor que vallamos al Gran Comedor, deben estar por servir la comida.-

Tomados de la mano las 2 parejas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde estaban casi todos los estudiantes y profesores comiendo, y descansando de la remodelación.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.-

Hola a todos, gracias por sus RR, alguien por ahí me dijo que hace más de 5 meses que no actualizo, quiero decirles que fue por falta de inspiración, y por lo cual cambie el final de este capítulo, sentía que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, así que espero que les guste esta nueva dirección que toma el fanfic, gracias por todo!

Espero que lo disfruten…

_Tomados de la mano las 2 parejas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde estaban casi todos los estudiantes y profesores comiendo, y descansando de la remodelación._

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Ron en la Madriguera, Harry fue despertado por el ruido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana. El moreno se puso de pie y se acerco a abrirle al ave. Conteniendo un bostezo, el chico le quito el pergamino de la pata del ave, y está se quedo parada en la ventana esperando una respuesta.

Harry vio que la carta iba dirigida hacia él.

_"Estimado Señor Potter._

_ Sr. Potter, le escribimos para informarle que ha sido solicitada su presencia para testificar en el juicio contra los Malfoy. Que se llevara a cabo el día 30 de Julio, a las 11:30 a.m., en recepción le indicaran el lugar._

_ También aprovechamos para anunciarle que tiene una cita con el Ministro de Magia, el día 31 de Julio a las 10:00 a.m., con respecto al puesto vacante de Jefe del departamento de Aurores._

_ Por este medio también le comunicamos que la lectura de testamento de los señores Lupin será el día 2 de Agosto a las 4:00 p.m., en la segunda sala de juntas del ministerio._

_Esperamos su presencia en todos estos eventos._

_Que tenga una feliz semana._

_Atentamente._

_Laura Mendelev._

_Secretaria del Ministro."_

Después de leer la carta Harry fue a la habitación de la pelirroja que todavía dormía tranquilamente en su cama, al llegar al cuarto de Ginny, la vio bella ahí acostada, tranquila mientras estaba en el mundo de los sueños, el moreno no quiso despertarla por lo tanto decidió que era mejor acostarse a su lado y abrazarla.

Unas horas después Ginny se despertó, y sintió que alguien la abrazaba, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los brazos del moreno que la rodeaban y la mantenían fuertemente apretada contra el pecho del moreno que estaba detrás de ella. Despacio y para no despertarlo, se giro y le dio un beso, a lo que el moreno solo la abrazo mas fuerte pero no despertó. Ginny recargo la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y espero que el hambre lo despertara, puesto que el rico aroma del desayuno ya se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Los ojos verdes del moreno se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que la imagen de su ardiente pelirroja fue más clara y menos borrosa.

-Buenos Días amor de mis amores-La voz del moreno todavía sonaba pastosa por el sueño.

-¿Amor de tus amores?- Bromeó la pelirroja. Y como respuesta solo recibió un beso.

Ambos se prepararon para desayunar y bajaron al comedor.

En la mesa estaba sentado el señor Weasley, junto con todos sus hijos excepto Ron. Cuando los vieron bajar juntos pusieron cara de dolor, y los comentarios no tardaron en llegar.

-Oye tu traidor, deja a nuestra hermana en paz.- El primero que hablo fue Bill, que inmediatamente recibió un codazo de parte de Fleur.

-Ya muchachos, quiero un desayuno tranquilo- El Sr. Weasley a pesar de que pensaba lo mismo se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y prefirió detener las hostilidades.

Después de desayunar y ayudar a la Sra Weasley en la cocina, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, a sus trabajos, la pareja salió a dar un paseo en los jardines de la madriguera.

-Ginny-De repente el moreno de paró y se puso frente a la chica, - Mira me llego esto hoy en la mañana. - Dijo al tiempo que le enseñaba las cartas que le habían llegado.

-Oh- Fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

- Me encantaría, además te quería decir algo que he estado pensando. -

- Dime-

-Mira, me gustaría que me acompañaras a Godric´s Hollow, porque quiero poner una placa con los nombres de todas las personas que murieron en la batalla, y también quiero limpiar Grimmauld Place, para poder vivir ahí. Y me gustaría mucho ver a Teddy, y ayudar a la Andrómeda a criarlo.-

- Me parece genial Harry, y si tu quieres yo te puedo ayudar con todo, aunque déjame decirte que no me gusta la idea de que tú te vayas de La Madriguera. -

Ambos fueron a la cocina, y al llegar, vieron a la Sra Weasley, que lloraba sobre un suéter con una gran F en medio. Ginny corrió a abrasar a su mamá mientras Harry se quedaba en la puerta indeciso.

-Mamá, ya no llores-

-Oh, Ginny, es que lo extraño tanto-

-Lo sé mamá, yo también, pero a él no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes, estoy segura de que preferiría que ayudáramos a George en la tienda, que tal si lo vas a ver-

-Ya no me queda nada de él- Los sollozos de la señora Weasley se hicieron más fuertes al tiempo que Ginny se unía a su llanto.

-Estoy seguro señora, que Fred todavía nos tiene algunas sorpresas, además hay mucho de él en Sortilegios Weasley, hace mucho que no vamos, y estoy seguro que hay cosas nuevas-

-Está bien, ¿ustedes que van a hacer?-Dijo más calmada la señora Weasley.

-Quería llevar a Ginny a ver a Teddy-

-Oh, eso me parece una grandiosa idea, que tal si nos vemos a para comer en la tienda-

-Me parece genial mamá-

Después de ver que la señora Weasley desaparecía en la chimenea, Harry y Ginny caminaron fuera de los límites de La Madriguera.

-Mmm, creo que hoy no te he dicho cuanto te amo- Le dijo con una sonrisa el moreno a Ginny mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y desparecían.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, vio por primera vez la casa de Andrómeda. Pasaron el patio y los límites de la casa, al llegar a la puerta no tuvieron que tocar ya que esta se abrió mientras salía Andrómeda cargando a Teddy, y con una pañalera.

- Hola, creímos que necesitarías un poco de ayuda.-Dijo Harry al tiempo que se acercaba para que ella le diera al bebe. – ¿A dónde van?-

-Tenemos cita en San Mungo, Teddy ha estado llorando mucho, en realidad lo hace por largos periodos, además ya casi no come, y creo que está enfermo-

-Que te parece si los acompañamos- Decía Ginny mientras tomaba las cosas del bebé de las manos de Andrómeda.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera Harry levanto su varita y llamo al Autobús Noctambulo.

De la nada, un camión apareció, y se paro enfrente de ellos, primero subió Andromeda, después Ginny que llevaba las cosas de Teddy, y al final Harry, que cargaba al bebe.

-Bienvenidos al Autobús...-John, el nuevo ayudante, decía lo de siempre sin fijarse en quien subía.

-Si gracias, ya sabemos. Ten el dinero, y ayuda a las mujeres a sentarse, antes de que se caigan- Le dijo Harry, que con muchos esfuerzos se sentó con el bebe en brazos. - Vamos a San Mungo.

-Oh, Harry Potter, es todo un honor que viaje con nosotros - Decía emocionado John, mientras Ginny se sentaba al lado de Harry y se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara avergonzado de Harry.

- La primera parada será San Mungo, es lo más urgente en la lista, iré a avisar al chofer - John se alejo de ahí murmurando, "Nadie me va a creer esto, es Harry Potter, y con un bebe"

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron directamente con la recepcionista que los mando al área de maternidad, allí esperaron en la sala principal.

-Familia Potter- Dijo la secretaria. - Pase a la sala tres por favor, con la Sanadora Astrid.-

-Pasaremos todos con el bebe - Les dijo el moreno a las chicas.

Todos entraron al consultorio, Ginny y Andrómeda se sentaron, mientras Harry paseaba a Teddy que había dejado de llorar y ahora dormía.

-Buenas tardes- La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una Sanadora, que portaba el uniforme de manera impecable, -Srs Potter -

-Si, - Constesto Harry, sin arreglar el error, ya que por mucho que quisiera, Ginny todavía no era su esposa... por ahora.

-¿Podría por favor, llenar este formulario mientras reviso al bebe? - Dijo la sanadora mientras le coqueteaba descaradamente, a Harry. Ginny que estaba indignada, no podía creer como alguien podía coquetear tan descaradamente.

-Si señorita,-A Harry le paso de ser percibido el coqueteo de la sanadora para la diversión de Ginny y el disgusto de la sanadora, y solamente contesto el papeleo para poder ingresar al bebe.

-¿Y entonces que tiene Teddy? - Pregunto Ginny quien había decidido que la salud del pequeño estaba por encima de sus celos.

Después de revisar al bebé, la Sanadora contesto:

- Él solo extraña a sus papás, además el cambio de rutina está provocando la falta de apetito en el niño, sumándole que por alguna extraña razón está sufriendo cambios de humor, creo que lo mas recomendable será que cambie de ambiente, me refiero a que aparentemente tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados, ..., pero antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas me gustaría ver su historial médico. -

-Bueno, no creo que Harry tarde mucho - Antes de que ella terminara de decir esto, Harry se acerco a la sanadora y le entrego los papeles mientras le dirijia una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Veo que el padre era un licántropo, em, eso explica los cambios de humor, lo más probable es que el niño pueda sentir la tristeza de la persona con la que está viviendo, entonces eso le está afectando, también la Luna Llena, y el hecho de que no siente a sus padres, lo que recomiendo es que el niño se mude, un ambiente nuevo ayudara a que el niño se tranquilice. Le programare una cita para después de Luna Llena, y veremos si ha mejorado. Si pasa con la secretaria, le dirán cuando nos volveremos a ver- Al finalizar su discurso le tendió la mano a Harry, y le sonrió de manera exagerada- Mis datos están en la parte superior de su cartilla, cualquier cosa llámeme, no importa la hora.

-Ok, muchas gracias señorita- Dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba las pertenencias de Teddy para salir, ignorando olímpicamente a la sanadora por segunda vez.

Saliendo del consultorio, Harry y los demás se acercaron a la recepcionista que les informo que su consulta era para el día primero de Agosto.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos partieron hacia Sortilegios Weasley, desde afuera la tienda parecía igual, a excepción de un pequeño letrero que rezaba:

"En memoria especial de Fred Weasley, y todos aquellos que fallecieron en la Gran Batalla"

Junto a él, había un retrato de Fred sonriendo y saludando. Al ver lo, Ginny apretó la mano de Harry, y cruzó la puerta…


	6. Capitulo 5

Solo quiero avisarles que cambie el capitulo anterior, espero que lo puedan leer, gracias por leerme xD

**Capitulo 5**

_Junto a él, había un retrato de Fred sonriendo y saludando. Al ver lo, Ginny apretó la mano de Harry, y cruzó la puerta…_

El interior era casi igual, menos llamativo, pero igual de alegre, por los pasillos había muchas familias comprando diversos objetos, detrás del mostrador estaba George enseñando a su mamá cual era la manera correcta de cobrar.

Después de dar una vuelta por la tienda y que Andrómeda se quedara a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley, Harry decidió que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para su casa, quería que Teddy y Andrómeda se fueran a ir a vivir con él. Todavía faltaba una hora para la comida, y faltaba el resto de la familia.

-¿Ginny, me acompañas a Londres muggle?, quiero comprar algunas cosas para Teddy.-

-Claro-

-Pero primero iremos a Gringotts, necesito sacar dinero- Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a George que le mostraba unos juguetes a Teddy. – ¡Oye tú! No creas que porque no tiene padre voy a dejar que lo lleves pero el mal camino.- Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Pero si solo le estoy enseñando unos cuantos juguetes, hay que dejar que la sangre de merodeador que corre por sus venas salga a la superficie.-

-Si, claro-Dijo Harry al tiempo que cargaba a Teddy y sonreía.-Vamos a salir a comprar unas cosas, regresamos en un rato.-

-¿Vendrán a comer verdad?, He invitado a Angelina y a Alicia a comer, ¿crees que mamá se moleste?-

-Claro que vendremos a comer hermanito,- Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - Y yo creo que a mamá le va a encantar comer con las chicas, míralas se llevan bien.- Detrás del mostrador la Sra. Weasley reía con ambas muchachas mientras Andrómeda cobraba a unos niños.

Harry, Ginny y Teddy fueron al mostrador esquivando a unos muchachos que veían los aparadores.

-Andrómeda, me gustaría llevarme a Teddy un rato-

-Claro, no hay problema, sólo lleven sus cosas por si las dudas- Ginny tomó al bebe de los brazos de Harry mientras este tomaba la pañelera de una silla cercana.

Al salir a la calle, mucha gente empezó a cuchichear a su paso. Algunos lo señalaba y otros lo miraban con respeto, inclusive más de uno le grito alabanzas.

-Papi, papi, mira ese es Harry Potter- Decía un niño mientras señalaba a la pareja. Y el padre le sonreía a su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al Banco Gringotts se detuvieron en la puerta y Ginny leyó en voz alta:

_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"._

Ambos se quedaron parados enfrente de la puerta, tomados de la mano y Ginny cargando a Teddy.

-¿Harry?

-Si Ginny.

-¿Crees que te dejen pasar?

-Yo no robe nada, al menos no para beneficio personal.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, cuando Ginny sintió que Harry la jalaba hacia atrás. Harry estaba en el suelo, medio hincado, medio tirado, agarrando todavía la mano a Ginny.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Ginny, y se levantaba. Cuando volteo a ver a Ginny, vio que estaba recargada en uno de los muros de la puerta y se reía como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Fred, casi se le caía el bebé de las manos por la risa que tenía.

-Muy gracioso, eh señorita - Harry corrió a abrazarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla la barrera del banco lo empujo con tal fuerza que cayó en medio de la calle atrayendo todas las miradas de los que pasaban en ese momento por la acera.

-Señor Potter- Dijo un duende que se salía del banco junto con Griphook y otros duendes más, detrás de ellos estaba Bill, y otros dos magos. – Acompáñenos, por favor.

Harry le dio la mano a Ginny, y los siguieron.

-Ahora si no puedo sacar tu dinero Harry, tu mazmorra ha sido sellada momentáneamente.- Le dijo Bill en un susurro mientras caminaba junto a ellos. – Es mejor que no hubieran traído al bebe.

-¿Por qué, a donde vamos?- Preguntó despacito Harry, mientras Ginny, que estaba en medio de los dos,seguía y escuchaba.

-Vamos a las oficinas.- Contesto Bill.

Pasaron a lo largo de los mostradores, mientras caminaban los magos volteaban a verlos y se preguntaban a donde llevaban al héroe de guerra, y los duendes los miraban sobre sus gafas.

Entraron en un pasillo con puertas a los lados con nombres y cargos escritos en ellas, los llevaron hasta el final donde se leía "Sala de Reuniones".

-Adelante por favor- Dijo el duende.

La Sala de Reuniones tenía una mesa para doce personas con sus sillas, una cafetera mágica y otros cuantos muebles con diseños antiguos. En la cabecera de la mesa, había sentado un duende con rostro serio que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry, quien se sentó en la otra punta de cabecera con Ginny a su derecha con Teddy en sus piernas.

-Señor Potter, déjeme presentarme, soy Cornwall, coordinador del Banco Gringotts-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, ella es mi novia Ginevra Weasley, y mi ahijado Ted Lupin.

-Bueno, como sabrá usted violó nuestras reglas al robar de la mazmorra de los Lestrage, por lo tanto hemos hablado entre nosotros y hemos decidido que su condena va a ser…

Mientras tanto en Australia…

-¿Ron, crees que esta vez sí sean ellos? – Hermione estaba bastante preocupada- -Está será la tercera casa que visitamos, y no sé que voy a hacer si no son ellos.

-No te preocupes, cariño, los encontraremos. – Ron sonaba más seguro de lo que parecía.

La pareja caminaba acompañada de un par de aurores del ministerio de magia de Australia, iban sobre la avenida principal, al final de la calle había una pequeña casa azul, que tenía un letrero que decía:

"Consultorio Dentista"

John, uno de los aurores que los acompañaban, se acercó a la puerta, y tocó.

Después de esperar unos segundos, y que nadie abriera la puerta, se volteó a ver a Hermione.

-Parece que no hay nadie, podemos entrar y saber si son ellos. – Dijo.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor es entrar, y saber la verdad de una vez.- Ron no quería prolongar más la angustia de Hermione.


End file.
